


Tied and Twisted Art

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His rescuer, in a gray sweatshirt and navy blue shorts, hair shower-damp, nodded at him, running a hand over his chin and pressing his fingers to his mouth thoughtfully as he surveyed the scene.</p>
<p>Yes, he was definitely trying not to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied and Twisted Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tied and Twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483593) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



> 51stCenturyFox's commissioned artwork. :)


End file.
